Battle Network: Valentines Day
by ZeroWolfWriter
Summary: This is a 'Valentines Day' gift with special characters that I thought would be nice to make a story about them. It will be a three chapter story of different characters.
1. Ann and Taylor

**Hello everyone, this is ZeroWolfWriter signing in and would like to wish everyone a 'Happy Valentines Day' and as such I would like to give a gift from me to you all.**

 **This will be a few one-shots with some OCs from a forum I'm working on.**

 **The characters in this story will be Ann and Taylor.**

 **Read, Enjoy, and Review! :D**

* * *

With the moon lighting the way for the young teenager who walked down a lonely path towards his home with each step invading the silence of the air, a sigh came from the brunet's lips as he raised his glance from the ground to the long, winding path ahead and realize that there was more path to go.

Seeing that, Taylor couldn't help but to feel guilt crawling up in his throat at how he was sent to work on this certain day.

 _This Certain Day_.

Any other day, fine. Taylor didn't have any problems with it.

However, the brunet male couldn't refuse the NetSaviors because of _his condition_.

The moon was a cruel reminder of how long he's been away from his Beloved Ann.

After some time, Taylor pulled out his PET to have his cybernetic friend, Max, the Elf Navi, and saw him waving,

 _"Hiya, Taylor,_ "

"Hey..."

The green cloaked Navi could see within the dull eyes of his NetOp being concerning about the day passing today and not having a moment to talk to Ann by how hectic it was for them, and so while the two of them were heading home, the navi thought about something before snapping his fingers and getting the Map to look to find a particular type of store.

Seeing the Navi getting the Map out and onto the screen made the brunet to raise an eyebrow as he stood under a streetlight, "What are you doing, Max?"

Max smiled at what he found and moved to the side and pointed at the location,

"Let's go there, I have a plan."

* * *

-At Ann's house-

Seeing the time passing by, Ann finished the last piece of Taiyaki as a way to cope with the loneness of the night as she was unable to call Taylor because of his NetSavior's job that he _needed_ to go each and every time they call him.

Luiza was having to deal with Dopple and his chaotic nature.

Rina was already asleep at this time.

She was truly al-

 _Ding-Dong!_

Hearing the doorbell ringing at this hour made the brunette female to wonder who it was at this night, Ann raised from her seat and went over towards the front door and opened it to see...

Marisa Kirisame?!

Marisa was standing in front of Ann's door with the usual black and white outfit with the floppy, pointy hat on her golden hair and her yellow eyes upon the Touhou Fan.

"Say, how didya get Reimu's Shrine, Ze?!"

Marisa questioned with a wave of the hand with a grin on her face, talking about how there was a replica of Reimu's shrine in the front yard that was crafted by a kind, caring friend.

"A good friend gave it to me, a gentle giant." Ann replied with a soft smile before looking at the magician in black and white outfit. "Though..."

"Yes?" the magician replied, raising an eyebrow before getting pulled into a hug by the brunet female.

"I thought you knew that I don't swing that way, _Taylor_." The Touhou fan stated to the male that was cross-dressing as one of the characters of her favorite fandom.

With the statement that was said by her, now revealing that it was Taylor that was in' a female's outfit, made Taylor to pause a moment before finally able to ask the question, "How did you know?"

"Because I know you, Taylor." she replied with a soft smile before pulling her Beloved into a hug and look deeply into _his_ eyes.

"Happy Valentines Day, Ann."

"Happy Valentines Day to you too, Taylor."

* * *

 **Okay, this is taken longer than I thought and there are more characters to do but I'm going to be working on them and won't give up until it's completely done!**

 **So look forward to the other characters! :)**

 **Please leave a review on what you think, feel free to point out any tips that I can use, and have a nice day! :D**


	2. Ramon and Onna

(Onna and Ramon)

 **Hey Everyone, this is ZeroWolfWriter signing in. This is going to be the second chapter for the story that I'm working on.**

 **So I hope you Read, Enjoy, and Review. :)**

* * *

With the site of her Beloved One, Ramon Bluemoon, keeping himself away in his room for the past two days and this _Special_ _Day_ made the blue haired Navi, Onna, to wonder what was going on with the brown haired teenager with the trapper hat, so with a raised hand the hand and knocked onto the door that separated her from the brunet bashful guy who's hands were amazing with technology.

 _'Knock. Knock. Knock.'_

Silence.

Seeing how the teenager wasn't responding to her knocks, Onna frowned a bit as she waited a few more seconds before turning around and went into the living room and laid on the couch and stared up onto the ceiling fan.

The Navi in the Copybot tried to think of the reasons why he was acting like this, so as she laid on the soft couch she closed her eyes and tried to think on possible reasons why this was going on.

It wasn't his birthday.

She didn't do anything to upset him.

Maybe he didn't know that today was a _Special Day_?

A sigh left her lips after the last thought before having a thought that would make Ramon to realize how important that this day was and get him out of that room!

Now with the energetic thought, the blue haired Navi jump off the couch and went into the kitchen to see what she could come up with, "Okay, this can't be too hard!" she stated triumph as she tied her hair back into a pony-tail and went to work.

* * *

-With Ramon-

Now putting the finishing touches, Ramon removed the goggles and rubbed his eyes from the hours that he had to wear them though the brunet haired guy was finally done with the gift he was going to give to Onna to make it up for staying in the room for two whole days.

However, he had a very good reason for that.

Ramon had ordered parts a week ago and the shipment had _just_ arrived three days ago, thus giving Ramon only _two_ days to work on his project.

Now the timid teenager only hoped that his blue haired girlfriend wasn't mad at him for this.

With that slightly weighing on the brunet's mind, Ramon started to walk through the hallways of his lonely house that was now being inhabited by the Navi in the Copybot that had made the house to be much more lively. To him, before Onna came to live with him, the house just seem so... empty. The food was there and was able to take care of himself but... it was still so very silent.

Then... Onna came and made the place to be full of color. It had boggled Ramon's mind on how she had single-handedly done that but whatever that may be, it made Ramon's life to be that much better.

 _'Ding!'_

Hearing the oven going off made the inventor to raise an eyebrow as he went to the kitchen to see Onna getting something out of the oven before noticing him, "Hey Ramon," the blue haired Navi with pink eyes stated as she put the pan over on the stove to let it to cool off. "What are you doing, honey?"

"Seeing what you're doing," Ramon answered as he saw that the counters were messy with bowls of various sizes with batter. "What's going on, Onna?" he questioned as he looked up at her.

"Well, seeing as how you were forgetting what day _this day_ was," Onna begin as she placed her hands on Ramon's shoulders to look into his eyes and seeing him to grimacing at her words.

"Though... I..." Ramon stuttered as he glanced to the side with a feeling of guilt as he held his gift close to himself.

"That is why I went to take the first step to make you a cake," Onna explained with a soft smile before pulling the inventor into a hug then pulling away to see what he wanted to say. "What were you going to say?"

The blushing Ramon glanced towards the Navi, now feeling better than how he did a few seconds ago before producing the two rings with a soft smile and seeing the blue haired Navi's face lighting up.

"Happy Valentines Day, Onna."

"Happy Valentines Day to you too, Ramon."


	3. Akira and Rina

**Hey everyone, ZeroWolfWriter signing in once more.**

 **This is the last chapter of the three-part story.**

 **I hope you Read, Enjoy, and Review! :)**

* * *

It was the night of the tournament of the Muay Thai championship that Akira Masayoshi had entered due to the rigorous training that he, and his doctor-of-a-girlfriend, Rina Auturo, had trained for. Rina was in the audience with a banner that she made for the raven haired guy as she watched him getting on stage for the Champion as her green eyes fell upon him as he stood ready to fight as he wore bandages around his wrists and hands, the sweat trickling down his topless body, and wearing just those shorts.

Those shorts, his well toned muscles, and the confident grin that he gives when he _knows_ that something will work out.

Rina's heart was beating so much that she wondered if it'll burst out of her chest in a bloody happy mess.

* * *

- _Inside the Ring-_

Once the Champion entered the ring, the Netopian man went over towards Akira and held out his hand, "Good luck," the blonde haired champion stated in Japanese, giving him a small competitive grin.

Akira acknowledge the grin and shook the Champion's hand quickly before getting back into a fighting stance, feeling pumped for the battle that he trained so hard for. So many hours of rigorous training. The times that Rina woke him up early.

This will be the fruit of their training!

Once the bell went off to signal both fighter to begin, Akira rushed to close the gap to throw a fake left and an elbow to the chest for the Champion.

The Champion threw his guard up in a Boxing style stance, a fighting style of Netopia, and tried to block the first one though once he realized that it was a fake-out, the blonde kept his guard up and felt the elbow meeting his arms. After that, the Netopian freed his arms and tried to do a 'one-two combo' to create an opening.

With the sight of the punches, Akira managed to deflect one, though the second punch landed on his abdomen; however, that wasn't going to be enough to stop him as he shot out his back knee forward to the torso.

And to which, the Blonde blocked accordingly.

And that was when, Akira smirk and brought the same side elbow and connected it across the Champion's Face and watched his head turning around before facing him once more, a bit of blood coming from his smirking lips before wiping it off.

The black haired guy saw that and grinned just as equally before going in to continue with the tournament.

Continued with what he enjoyed!

Muay Thai vs. Boxing.

* * *

 _-After the Championship, and in the Hospital Wing-_

After some time, Rina made it into room where Akira was being treated so she could see the medical handiwork and to see how her Lover was after such an intense match. "Akira," the honey-blonde said softly, her hand rubbing against his wounded arm.

The raven haired teenager's eyes opened trembled before opening and seeing the honey-blonde doctor and smiled tiredly, "Hey," he said softly then tried to sit up until his body was overwhelmed with pain, thus causing him to lay back down and a worried Rina telling him to 'be careful'. "So-sorry," the wounded fighter stated with a chuckle. "Whatcha doing here, Loggerhead?"

"I came to see how you were after the match," Rina stated softly, smiling kindly towards him before taking his hand into hers before giving it a soft squeeze. "How are you feeling?"

"Feel like I've been ran over by a truck."

"And so you wanted to go and beat up the truck?" Rina giggled.

"Yeah, you know it!" Akira stated with a smirk.

Once her giggles died down, Rina smiled as she leaned in and kissed Akira sweaty forehead and slid something into his hand.

Akira blushed at that and looked to the side and muttered a 'Loggerhead' before noticing that there was a note in his hand, "What's this?" the black haired guy questioned before looking at the note and read the inside.

Only to blush even more as it said:

 ** _'Happy Valentines Day Extension, Champ!_**

 ** _Love: Doctor Rina Auturo!'_**


End file.
